Entre o amor e a Guerra
by QuelTorres
Summary: Edward Cullen trabalha para o exercito americano. Depois de seu casamento, sua prioridade passou a ser a família e filhos. Contudo, um acidente acontece e Edward é dado como morto. Isabella perde seu chão e seu rumo. Será que ela acreditará que perdeu seu amoroso marido? Será a guerra capaz de acabar com esse amor?


**Hey gente...**

**Eu disse que chegaria com mais uma história, não disse?**

**Pois é, para quem não me conhece, tenho algumas histórias publicadas no Nyah e, por motivos de instabilidade do site, estou tanbém, postando as minhas fics aqui.**

**A ideia dessa onde nasceu depois de eu ter visto uma cena de um filme que não recordo o nome agora.**

**E é a onde mais lindaa que eu já escrevi até porque tenho outras em andamento e que, sinceramente, espero terminar de escrever um dia.**

**Sejam bem vindos**

**E boa leitura**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Meu nome é Edward... Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e trabalho para o exercito americano, sou o chefe de operações. Eu gosto muito do meu trabalho, é sempre bom saber que através do que você faz está mantendo seu país a salvo.

A coisa chata da minha profissão é depender do setor de estratégia, onde Jacob Black é o chefe e ele sempre manteve entre nós um espírito de competição. Eu sempre fui o tipo de soldado ou sargento ou...tanto faz, o nome não importa agora... que comandava as operações de perto, ou seja, eu sempre estava na linha de frente em tudo. Mas algo mudou e hoje comando todas as operações da base.

É claro que comandar as operações da base foi uma exigência minha para continuar no posto, já que eles me consideram o melhor para tal função e tudo isso se deu graças às minhas três jóias raras que me esperam ansiosamente em casa...minha mulher, Isabella e meus dois filhos, Annie Masen Cullen, de 12 anos e Davi Masen Cullen, de 4 anos.

Annie, Nine, como é acostumada a ser chamada pelo irmão, sempre foi muito apegada à mim desde que nasceu. Não, para falar a verdade, desde que estava na barriga de Bella. Ela é muito parecida comigo...branca de cabelos acobreados e olhos cor de chocolate, que puxou da mãe. Davi é o caçula e teoricamente leva também o título de bebê da casa. Ele é muito brincalhão e o que puxou de mim foi a cor dos olhos, porque o resto herdou da mãe. Aliás, meus filhos são lindos e a razão do meu viver, além de Bella, é claro!

Todos os dias, quando chego em casa é uma festa, o que realmente faz com que eu me sinta o homem mais feliz da face da Terra.

E foi pensando nisso que encerrei mais um dia de trabalho e segui direto pra casa. Dirigi até o condomínio onde eu morava e estacionei meu carro em frente à meu belíssimo lar. Caminhei até a porta e pegando as chaves no meu bolso. Subi alguns degraus e coloquei a chave na fechadura rodando e destrancando a porta por fora.

Assim que abri a porta, vi Annie correndo em minha direção. - PAPAIIIII! – ela gritava.

Eu amava a forma que era recebido pela minha filha quando chegava em casa. - Hey meu amor. Tudo bem filha? – eu disse a abraçando e carregando no colo.

É verdade, a carregava no colo, pois apesar dela ter doze anos ainda fazia isso, porque não importava o quanto ela crescesse, sempre seria a minha filhinha, o meu bebê.

– Annie, filha, vem comer. - Bella a chamou da cozinha.

A abracei um pouco mais, estava morrendo de saudades daquela pequena e depois a coloquei no chão.

– JÀ TO INDO MAMÃE! – ela gritou de onde estava. Virou pra mim, me deu mais um abraço e disse. – Tava com saudades de você, papai.

– Eu sei meu anjo. Faz assim, vai pra mesa como sua mãe mandou que o papai vai lá em cima trocar de roupa e já desço pra gente conversar ok? – eu disse pra ela.

E sim, a nossa casa era grande, de dois andares, com uma varanda rodeando ela e uma belíssima piscina no pátio. Ah, esqueci de dizer, morávamos na Califórnia, onde Bella cresceu e onde decidimos criar nossos filhos.

Subi até meu quarto e encontrei em mais perfeito estado, todo arrumado. Encontrei dobrado em cima da cama uma roupa mais confortável e sabia que isso só poderia ser obra da minha amada esposa. Segui até o banheiro que ficava no quarto, pra tomar um banho. Assim que saí, Bella estava encostada na porta.

– Hum...posso saber porque o Senhor não falou comigo quando chegou? – ela disse caminhando em minha direção.

– Hummm...deixa eu pensar. Será que foi porque eu fui muito bem recepcionado por um ser minúsculo muito especial chamado Annie Masen Cullen? – eu disse sorrindo.

Bella se aproximou mais e me abraçou, depois deu um beijo no lado direito do meu rosto, depois no esquerdo e por último nos meus lábios.

A puxei pra mais perto e a beijei também, depois dei um beijinho perto da sua orelha e sussurrei. - Dessa forma, você me deixa louco.

– Bom saber disso. Mas vai...se veste e desce. As crianças estão te esperando pra jantar. – Ela disse, piscando pra mim e virando as costas em direção à saída.

– Eu te amo. – eu disse antes dela sair e sei que ela pôde ouvir.

Me arrumei o mais rápido possível com uma calça moletom preta e uma camisa simples azul, desci pra jantar e tive a imagem da perfeição lá. Encontrei minhas razões de viver sentados à mesa, me esperando.

– Boa noite Família. – eu disse sentando no lugar de sempre, entre Bella e Annie, Davi sentava ao lado da mãe. Não era uma mesa muito grande, era redonda. – Então, o que vocês fizeram hoje? – eu perguntei. – O dia foi interessante sem a minha presença?

– Papai, hoje, na escola a professora falou sobre o Afeganistão. É tão triste, eu achei, pelo menos, muitos soldados estão indo pra lá deixando muitas famílias desesperadas. – ela disse. – E sabe papai, o dia nunca é interessante sem a sua presença.

– To começando a ficar com ciúmes da sua filha amor. Só ela ganhou um abraço quando você chegou. – Bella reclamou, fingindo estar magoada.

– Nossa filha Bella. – eu a corrigi. – E você filhão, com saudades do papai?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e voltou a comer e ficamos ali, na mesa, um bom tempo conversando banalidades. Annie contou do seu dia na escola, Bella de como desempenha tão bem o papel de mãe e jornalista ao mesmo tempo. O momento foi interrompido pelo toque estridente do nosso telefone.

Sra. Margot, a nossa governanta e babá das crianças seguiu até a cozinha. - Com licença, desculpe interromper o jantar de vocês, mas , telefone. É urgente. – ela disse.

– Claro Sra. Margot, quem gostaria de falar? – eu perguntei.

– Sr. Black. – ela disse rapidamente.

Ok, o que o Jacob queria a essa hora? Ele sabia que qualquer problema que tivesse, nós resolveríamos pela manhã, pois eu não gostava de tratar de assuntos do trabalho quando estava com a minha família.

– Já vou atender. – eu disse a ela e ela assentiu com a cabeça, se retirando da cozinha. – Com licença, meus amores, eu já volto. – eu disse me levantando e seguindo até o telefone. - Cullen falando. – eu disse.

– Edward, precisamos da sua presença agora. As coisas pioraram e você vai seguir com a equipe para o Afeganistão. – Jacob disse.

– Você endoidou Jacob? É claro que eu não vou, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu comando as operações da base. Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas eu sou casado e tenho dois filhos. – eu disse, baixo, para que a minha família não ouvisse.

– Edward, não tem jeito. Eles precisam de você lá. Ou é isso, ou perdemos toda a equipe. E aí, vai conseguir dormir com tantas mortes nas costas? – ele usou a chantagem.

– Jacob, por favor... – eu pedi.

Porém, quando me virei Annie estava atrás de mim e eu praticamente perdi a cor, pois não sabia o quanto ela tinha ouvido. Ela tinha um olhar desesperado e eu temia que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

– Edward? – Jacob chamou a minha atenção.

– Daqui a pouco estou aí Black. – eu disse.

– Edward, você vai partir essa madrugada. – ele foi direto.

– Ok, só me dá um tempo, eu preciso falar com a minha família e principalmente com a minha filha, que está na minha frente, eu... – eu fui interrompido antes do fim da frase.

– Tá...tá...tá. Duas horas Edward. Duas horas. – Desligou o telefone.

Eu botei o telefone no gancho e dei alguns passos em frente, na direção de Annie.

– Papai, eu só queria te entregar isso. - e me passou o celular, com o papel de parede modificado, uma foto dela e de Davi juntos e saiu correndo dali em direção ao seu quarto.

– Filha... – eu a chamei e ouvi soluços vindos da escada. Mas que droga! A ficha caiu e infelizmente Annie tinha ouvido o suficiente pra saber o que aconteceria.

– O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou. – Quem era no telefone?

Eu fiquei tão extasiado que acabei sentando no sofá da sala, branco, como Bella sempre quis e sempre sonhou.

– Amor, senta aqui, precisamos conversar. Você sabe quem é Jacob Black não é mesmo? – eu perguntei.

– Sim, mas o que o Black tem a ver com isso? – ela me questionou.

– Amor, o Black ligou agora me recrutando para uma missão...eu vou pro Afeganistão. – eu disse e tentei falar calmamente.

– Não Edward, não. – ela disse e vi uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. – E eu? E as crianças? O que eu vou dizer pra Annie? – ela disse com dor em sua voz.

– Você não vai dizer nada pra Annie, porque ela já sabe. Ela escutou a minha conversa com o Jacob. – eu disse.

– Meu Deus!- ela disse se levantando e assustando um pouco Davi.

– Deixa Bella, eu vou falar com ela, eu quero fazer isso. Só me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer, você será feliz acima de tudo, mesmo que eu não esteja ao seu lado. – eu disse. – Promete B.

– Eu não posso, eu não saberia viver sem você meu amor e nada vai te acontecer. Você tem que prometer que vai tomar cuidado e vai voltar pra gente são e salvo. Promete! – ela disse chorando.

Eu levantei e caminhei em sua direção e abracei por trás, abraçando também Davi. Fiquei calado uns instantes, sabia que se falasse muito acabaria chorando e isso era o que eu não queria agora, não por ser homem e querer dar uma de forte e sim pra não fazer minha família sofrer mais. - Shiii... não chora, olha o Davi. Eu prometo meu amor que vou tomar o maior cuidado possível. Meu coração vai ficar aqui com vocês, meu anjo. Agora, deixa eu ir lá em cima conversar com a Annie. – ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Me levantei e segui até o andar de cima, onde ficava o quarto da minha filha. A porta estava trancada e dei duas batidas de leve na porta.

– Vai embora mamãe, eu não quero conversar. – ela disse.

– Meu anjo, sou eu. Abre a porta, vamos conversar. Por favor, filha, abre. – Eu fiquei parado algum tempo ali esperando ela destrancar a porta, mas percebi que ela não o faria e quando estava desistindo, ouço o barulho da chave e congelei ali. Será que eu conseguiria falar alguma coisa?

– Papai! – Annie se jogou em cima de mim, aos prantos.

– Eu sei filha, não precisa falar nada, eu sei. – eu disse a carregando pro seu quarto e a botando em sua cama.

– Papai, você vai voltar não é mesmo? Promete pra mim que você vai voltar. – ela disse chorando e aquilo estava me matando por dentro.

– Eu prometo meu anjo, eu prometo! – eu disse. – Mas em troca, você tem que me prometer que cuidará da sua mãe e do seu irmão até eu voltar. – eu disse passando o dedo em seu nariz.

– Eu prometo, papai. – ela disse.

– Agora dorme meu amor. – eu disse pra ela. Eu realmente não queria que ela me visse sair. – Você chorou demais, dorme que você vai ficar melhor, o papai ta aqui. – Comecei a cantar uma canção de ninar, a mesma que cantava quando ela era apenas um bebê e a mesma que hoje eu cantava para o Davi. Aos poucos, seus olhos foram se fechando até que ela adormeceu.

Me levantei, fui até meu quarto trocar de roupa, botei minha farda e preparei uma mochila com algumas coisas minhas.

Uma hora depois...

Tinha chego a hora de partir. Eu já estava pronto e já tinha colocado a mochila no carro.

– Eu amo você mais que tudo! – Bella disse.

– Eu sei meu amor, eu também amo você. Cuida das crianças por mim ok? – dei um beijo na sua testa e virei de costas indo em direção ao carro.

– PAPAAAAAAIIIII. – Ouvi Annie me chamando, não sei como ela tinha acordado, o fato foi que aconteceu, parei, olhei devagar para trás e a encontrei me encarando. Ela correu em minha direção chorando e me abraçou muito forte. - Eu amo você papai. – ela disse chorando muito e eu nem sabia dizer como meu coração se encontrava, era uma sensação tão diferente. Eu adorava aquele abraço, mas esse era diferente, não era um abraço de saudade e sim de despedida.

– Eu também amo você filha. – A apertei contra o meu peito e só então percebi meu rosto úmido, eu estava chorando.

Fazia alguns minutos que eu tinha embarcado e se eu tivesse uma escolha, eu escolheria nunca ter entrado nesse avião. Fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo, se eu saísse vivo dessa, quando voltasse, pediria para sair do exercito. Eu sou casado e tenho uma família, não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar arriscando a minha vida dessa forma.

Passamos horas naquele avião até chegarmos ao nosso destino e eu não consegui dormir, estava aqui, mas meu pensamento estava muito longe...estava em casa, em Carol, nos meus filhos.

Assim que chegamos fomos guiados até o local onde seria montado a operação, um alojamento, eu iria trabalhar junto com Jasper Hale, o melhor estrategista e que era especializado em combates como o que enfrentaríamos.

– Edward? – Eu sabia bem de quem era aquela voz. Sim, eu reconhecia. Emmet Mccarty.

– Emmet? – eu perguntei.

– Cara, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

–Pois é, eu vim tentar resgatar a equipe. – eu disse.

– Cara, você não é o chefe de Operações? – ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Sim. – eu disse, confuso.

– Deve estar acontecendo algum engano aqui. Hey J, foi solicitado alguma coisa com o setor de operações? – ele perguntou.

– Não, só solicitamos os melhores estrategistas, nem era para o setor de operações estar envolvido nisso. Estou cansado de falar, setores diferentes só se envolvem em uma mesma missão quando for extremamente necessário. – Jasper falou bufando.

– Me dá essa lista aqui, deixa eu checar uma coisa.- Emmet começou a olhar um papel com vários nomes. Depois de muito observar, ele pegou uma caneta que estava ali por perto e fez um círculo em volta de alguma coisa que não pude ver o que era e depois me olhou.

Sabia que tinha alguma coisa muito errada, pois Emmet já tinha trabalhado comigo, mas foi transferido de setor e por algum motivo me conhecia muito bem, pois nos tornamos muito amigos, ele sabia que eu tinha casado e a última vez que tínhamos nos falado Bella estava grávida de Davi.

– Eu sinto muito cara. – Emmet me passou o papel e eu peguei, é claro. Quase desmaiei, ou melhor, quase enfartei com o que vi ali, simplesmente não era o meu nome que constava naquela lista e sim o de... Jacob.

– Você esta querendo me dizer que eu fui enganado? Que eu vim no lugar de outra pessoa? – eu questionei.

Antes que ele me respondesse, o alojamento onde estávamos foi atacado e tudo que eu procurava fazer era me proteger, tentar sobreviver e cumprir a minha promessa de voltar são e salvo para casa. E se eu conseguisse sair vivo dessa, também cumpriria outra promessa, quebraria a cara de Jacob. Porém senti algo muito pesado cair sobre mim e tudo ficou escuro.

_Dois anos depois..._

Eu sabia que tinha sido declarado morto no acidente ou ataque, sei lá o que foi, e a única coisa que procurava era uma forma de voltar para casa. Meu estado foi considerado grave e fui mandado para um hospital nos USA, em Georgia. Segundo meus médicos, fiquei em coma durante um ano e meio e o restante do tempo eu não sabia quem eu era. Mas agora, eu sei quem eu sou. Me lembrei de tudo e o motivo pra estar aqui.

Assim que meu médico entrou na sala, eu expliquei tudo a ele e contei a descoberta que eu fiz antes de tudo acontecer e ele disse que me ajudaria a voltar para casa.

Dois dias depois, recebi alta e sob fortes promessas de continuar com os medicamentos fui liberado para viajar. Assim que saí do hospital, segui direto para o aeroporto. Graças à minha carteira que se encontrava comigo no dia do ataque e que depois de ser mantida guardada durante dois anos pude comprar a passagem para a Califórnia.

Algumas horas depois...

Assim que o avião pousou, desembarquei e peguei um táxi indo em direção à minha casa, mas um súbito medo tomou conta de mim. E se Bella tivesse seguido em frente? Será que eu agüentaria?

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios quando o taxi parou subitamente e percebi que estava em frente à minha casa. Antes de descer, encarei a casa e vi Annie na janela de seu quarto, ela estava tão linda, mas sua expressão era de dor e ela chorava. Baixei a cabeça e quando voltei a olhar para a janela, minha filha já não estava mais ali.

Annie já estava com 14 anos e Davi com 6 e eu tava morrendo de saudades das minhas preciosidades...esperava encontrar tudo como deixei e esperava que Bella não tivesse me dado ouvidos. Que ela fosse feliz sim, mas com nossos filhos. A verdade era que eu tava morrendo de medo. De tudo! De todos!

Resolvi que não bateria na porta e entraria pelos fundos, como sempre fiz, quando queria fazer surpresa. Então estaquei, pois a nossa piscina ficava na parte de trás da casa e o que encontrei lá me emocionou.

Minha filha estava sentada na beira da piscina, com os pés dentro da água chorando. - Papai, sinto tanto a sua falta. Mesmo o Jacob dizendo que você está morto, eu não consigo acreditar. Sinto uma dor aqui ô. – E massageava seu peito. – Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém te substituir, pai. Eu te amo.

Não agüentei, eu precisava chegar perto dela, sentir o seu abraço. - Annie, filha... – Eu a chamei de onde estava.

Papai? – ela perguntou e começou a olhar em volta até me achar, perto de uma das mesas onde costumávamos almoçar nos domingos.

Seus olhos brilharam ao me ver e eu fiquei parado, somente abri os meus braços a esperando para um abraço. Ela ficou em pé em um pulo e correu na minha direção e me abraçou, um abraço de saudade.

– Que bom que você nunca acreditou nele, meu amor. Eu também te amo. – Eu disse a ela e nós dois chorávamos.

– Vem, pai. A mamãe vai amar te ver. – eu estaquei.

– Filha... – e ela entendeu qual era o meu medo.

– Não pai, a mamãe nunca casou de novo. Ela te ama e sempre a encontro chorando pelos cantos, assim como eu, ela nunca acreditou muito na história do Jacob. A gente descobriu tudo...você nunca devia ter ido pra lá, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou.

– Como você sabe disso filha? – eu questionei.

– O Jacob contou tudo depois do milésimo fora que a mamãe deu nele. – ela disse sorrindo e revirando os olhos, a mesma coisa que eu fazia quando era menor.

De repente ouvimos a campainha e o telefone tocando. Pude ver que Bella atendeu o telefone, pela janela, e que Margot, que ainda continuava ali, abriu a porta.

Bella demorou cerca de 10 minutos no telefone, mas não falou nada, apenas ouviu. Eu e Annie apenas observamos. Caroline ficou vermelha e aquilo era um sinal evidente que estava irritada.

– Aquele telefonema irritou a mamãe. – Annie disse e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Sra. Cullen, o Sr. Jacob encontra-se na sala e está querendo falar com a senhora. – Margot anunciou.

O QUE? Jacob na minha casa? É muita cara de pau mesmo. Eu estava afim de quebrar a cara daquele imbecil.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA? – Bella berrava. – JÁ NÃO BASTA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O EDWARD, ESTÁ QUERENDO ACABAR COM A FAMÍLIA DELE TAMBÉM?

Jacob falava alguma coisa que não dava para ouvir daqui. Annie percebeu que a coisa estava ficando feia e resolveu entrar para ajudar a mãe. Esperei algum tempo até que ouvi a voz da minha filha... gritando.

– VOCÊ CALA ESSA BOCA. NUNCA MAIS REPETE ISSO, PORQUE SE O MEU PAI FOI PARA AQUELE LUGAR A CULPA É SUA E MEU PAI NÃO TÁ MORTOOOOOO!

Aquilo foi demais, eu resolvi entrar e revelar a minha presença ali e acabar de uma vez por todas com essa palhaçada.

– Dá pra vocês aceitarem a verdade, faz dois anos...superem. O Edward não vai voltar. – Jacob disse.

– Quem disse que não? – eu falei, entrando na sala.

– PAPAIIII! – dessa vez foi Davi que correu na minha direção. Eu o abracei e peguei no colo.

– Oi filho, que saudades, meu anjo. – eu disse o rodando no ar. Davi soltava muitas gargalhadas e aquele som parecia música para os meus ouvidos.

– Ed...amor! – Bella chorava e também correu na minha direção. A abracei com todas as minhas forças a beijando, esquecendo de todo o resto que nos rodeava, esqueci até que Davi estava no meu colo.

Ao sair do beijo, beijei sua testa, depois seus cabelos e apoiei meu queixo em sua cabeça, pois eu sou mais alto.

– Eu disse que voltava amor...mas você disse pra mim voltar são e salvo. – eu disse e iria explicar o que realmente aconteceu.

Percebi Jacob saindo de fininho.

– Jacob, acho que você me deve explicações. – eu disse.

Minha família ficou sabendo toda a verdade graças ao médico que entrou em contato com Bella assim que peguei alta e então descobri que o telefonema nada mais era do que o Dr. Gerandy, o médico que cuidou de mim, um amigo que levaria para toda a vida e que um dia queria agradecê-lo pessoalmente por não ter desistido de me salvar e por ter contado tudo ao exercito americano.

Jacob está preso pelo que fez e eu pedi afastamento por tempo indeterminado, porque o que eu mais queria nesse momento e para o resto da minha vida era curtir a minha família, sem medos, sem arriscar ficar longe deles de novo.

Estava sentado no sofá da sala, com meu filho em meu colo e as duas mulheres da minha vida sentadas ao meu lado, para falar a verdade, uma de cada lado.

– Eu amo vocês. – eu disse. – Minha família, minha vida.

E foi assim que depois de dois longos anos celebramos o amor que nos uniu e que sempre nos manterá unidos, não importa o que aconteça, nós sempre estaremos juntos, mesmo que na vida apareça obstáculos, eles sempre serão superáveis, porque assim funciona a vida. Porque entre o amor e a guerra o amor sempre será mais forte.

**FIM**

* * *

**Hey... Que one mais linda neh?**

**Uma das mais lindas que já escrevi e mais fofas. Uma das primeiras também.**

**Vocês sabem o que é escritora em início de carreira neh?**

**Portanto, se vocês encontrarem erros, me comuniquem, ok?**

**=D**

**Bjinhos**


End file.
